Sugar, We're Going Down
by homesickFROMspaceCAMP
Summary: Hermione had it all. Good grades, a boyfriend, and loyal friends. Everything changes when she uncovers a secret that threatens to tear her life apart. [PLZ R&R!]
1. Grand Theft Autumn

A/N: MY FIRST FAN FIC EVA! I HOPE YOU ALL REALLY LYKE IT. THANX TO MY GIRL KEISHA FOR HELPING ME SPELL.

* * *

Hermione Granger had the perfect life. She was really smart at school, had a boyfriend named Ron Weasley, and had finally figured out how to tame her bushy afro. Over the summer, she'd visited her French cousin, named Cecilia Cornelia Cynthia Granger. Cecee, for short, taught Hermione how to apply makeup and how to straighten her hair and how to stop dressing like a librarian. Hermione knew that her makeover had worked really good because when she got onto the Hogwarts Express, all of the boys were staring at her! Even Hagrid!

Hermione found a carriage and it so happened that Draco Malfoy was in it! Hermione hated Draco because he was mean and said mean things about Ron and Harry. But for some reason, she couldn't help but notice his blindingly white, silky, smooth, translucent, healthy, thick, thin, perfect blond hair. And he had large eyes of shining sapphires mixed in with fluffy storm clouds. He was slender yet muscular and his cherry, ruby, full, plump lips were in that signature smirk. Hermione felt her heart flutter like the soft wings of three thousand butterflies. She put her hand to her chest and gasped.

"GET OUT MUDBLOOD!" Malfoy screamed with the fire of a thousand suns. (A/N: Good analogy, right?)

Hermione put her hands on her hips.

"I'm Head Girl, I can sit wherever I want!" she said.

Draco rose from his seat, swaggering over to Hermione. He was so close that he could have kissed her. (A/N: But not yet! Haha!)

Hermione could smell his breath, which smelled like roses. She suddenly felt bewitched by Malfoy and his handsomeness. She felt a bit woozy and queasy and vertigo, but that could be because of the chicken salad she ate before getting on the train. She suddenly noticed how lovely his pale skin shone and that she could clearly see all of his veins attempting to burst out of his forehead, like a nuclear rocket on a Thursday evening in late January when there's freshly fallen snow on the cold, cold ground.

"May I tell thou how stunning thou looks when tho arts angry?" he whispered in a silky voice enough to make her knees feel like flattened butter sat on by an obese woman.

Hermione nearly swooned. But then she thought about Ron and how attractive he looked when large chunks of food were swimming around in his mouth.

"No, you may not!" she said.

And then, just as Draco reached out to touch her cheek, Hermione punched him in the face. Draco flew back into his seat and started to cry really hard. Hermione laughed triumphantly. Then she decided to go find Harry and Ron.

The train smelled of old moose droppings.


	2. A Little Less 16 Candles

The Great Hall looked passive. The enchanted ceiliong was advising the current football match between Scotland and France. Hermione watched as David Beckham flew around on his broom, kicking the Quaffle with his right toe. She thought he was a good playa. Herrmyknee thought that Draco had gotten really super hott. Herrmyknee hovered with Harry and Ron at breakfast, eating a bowl of Oats.

They were lumpy like a couch. Ron and Harry were corrugating about Qudditch and Hermione wasn't really paying much attention, cause she didn't really like Quidditcvh that much. Suddenly, she felt a pair of brilliant eyes devouring her back. She sexily turned around and locked eyes with Draco!

He wuss staring at her longly, as though he cood see right into the inert most part of her v. soul. Hermione felt like she wus Juliet in Romeo n Juliet (A/N: THE LEONARDO DICAPRIO VERSION!). cause no1 wood understand her longing 4 Draco Malfoy. And yet, she still hearts Ron. But at the same time, she really lyked Draco. Then, Draco sneered at her n started 2 snog Millicent Bullstrode. Hermione got jealous! n glared into her bowl of Oats. Malfoy was stewpd, she shouldn't be getting angry!

"Wutz wrong Mione?" Harry roared.

His hair was v. messy.

"Nothing. I have a big test I need to sudsy for," she whimpered.

"WANT TO STUDY 2GETHER IN THE LIBARRY?" Ron cuckled.

"Ok," Hermione spewed.

They said tootles to Harry and merrily frolicked to the liburry. Ron offered to carry Mione's books and she blushed. Ron wus very tall and she found it hard to match his loooooooong stridents.

They seized a table and we're about to begin, when Professor McGoogle streaked through the room on a flying vaccum.

"MISS GRANGER!" she cooed.

"Yes?" Hermione fretfully cawed. She could tell that every1 was looking at her. She felt engorged and pretended that no1 was looking at her, even thou every1 wuzl2 looking at her!

"Please come with me right away 2 my office! I have something v. impotent to tell you, that will change the course of your skewl yr," she treadfully hammered.

Ron ricocheted back and forth between them, wondering wut wuz going on.

Hermione sleazily strolled out of the libwerrry and followed Prfoesser McNugget.


End file.
